youtaitesfandomcom-20200214-history
KAiARI
KAiARI '''(快空璃) is a Youtaite with a light, mellow mezzo-soprano voice and medium vibrato. Her voice ranges from the pinched, nasal sound of her "Eli" voice as seen in her "Storm in Lover" cover, to a smooth relaxing sound in "I Want to be Together With You" She also shows off her talents with multiple voices in her "Dramatic Girl" and "Sparkling Declaration" covers. Her most popular duet partner is Odiiette and they are often praised for their contrasting yet complementing voice timbres. KAiARI sings in Japanese and English and often writes translyrics of the latter for Aikatsu! songs. She also mixes for several choruses. She mostly sings idol songs but dabbles in VOCALOID and songs from games. Harmonies are especially KAiARI's favourite, liking to play around and invent new ones for covers. Her most popular cover is an English Cover of Kokoro wo Komete with over 10000 views as of July 2017 for which she wrote the lyrics for. She previously had an old YouTube account KaiariGirl which is inactive as of this time. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5jFgYOGBxwQ '''MOMENT RING - μ'swap] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbxrf-lBbAk Onegai Venus - ft. Xillball] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TjrbrVleB28 Halloween Night Magic - ft. Blyssi] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGmtR6GwvCo Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru - Bittersweet Dreamers] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGmtR6GwvCo Lock On You - ft. TrueCrayon & Raela] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=77Jgc5N5Jo8 Mermaid Festa vol.1 Collab] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kRCtLtQqGJ4 Souper Driver, Mesoki's Birthday Collab] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L8zRbNspYUo&t=2s Fuyu Ga Koreta Yukan - Bittersweet Dreamers] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uFYzLTcabPY Bokura wa Ima no Naka De - Bittersweet Dreamers] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z-UTKETZ13k No brand girls - Korekara Chorus] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_0EQGvXf1kc START:DASH! - Korekara Chorus] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7e0dJ0Ir20k Animal Carnival - ft. CharlotteHime] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=574T4B9gUy4 Storm in Lover - ft. Beth F] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZxcf6fNNTw Dramatic Girl - Sugoi Howdy] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L__LZG4G8ks Soldier Game TRIO Cover - ft. Sachibelle & Esturd] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=szoOcwJhz_4 So Beautiful Story - ft. Melonchieri] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gminCpcGH5w One Step - ft. Blyssi & Melonchieri] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2XclsV_SGI Blue Strawberry - ft. Odii] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfHT8MqHcLg TSU・BO・MI ~To The Vivid Future~ - ft. Souly] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uAmdbD9Ujxw SHINING LINE* English Cover - Xillball, Raela, Kaiari, TrueCrayon, Ryn_Cherry & Souly] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-mQEAVM9SVw Bokura wa Ima no Naka De -ft. Sachibelle & Esturd] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f7bTpc3BB4s episode Solo English Cover - Souly, Kaiari, Calise & Mesoki-'''] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTqLmIGYDmE '''Happiness Equation - ft. Odii] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Did6QtxP6yQ KIRA☆Power TRIO COVER - ft. Odii & TrueCrayon] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_VH9u6r780 LOVE GAME - ft. Souly] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eW0CLoYWroI STARTLINE - ft. Blyssi] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=szoOcwJhz_4 So Beautiful Story - ft. Melonchieri] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bE1CTNAd5qY New・Chocolate Case - ft. Raela] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7KKVu9K9loE Fall In Love with the New Moon - ft. Yua & JessMe] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfyhzSqq9xA eternal eternity - ft. Hoto☆keiki] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=793zUnk3JG4 Hikaru Nara - ft. Hoto☆keiki, CLOTHESHOUNDFORCHICK & SukinaKisu2] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BhCBHbnstb4 Hello Winter Love English Cover - Raela, Haru Katsumi, TrueCrayon, xillball, Kaiari & Souly '''] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XbDFQanygsw '''Hello New World - ft. Sealynn Hoshizora] List of Covered Songs Discography Gallery Trivia External Links * YouTube * Facebook * Twitter * Google+ * Soundcloud * Nicovideo * Instagram * Website * CCC * Ko-Fi page